


We're Far Too Young To Die

by Ashtyn Wolfe (sophieloveswolves)



Category: Phan (YouTube)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Black and white soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieloveswolves/pseuds/Ashtyn%20Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan really needs to wake up and get out of bed. After all people don't wait forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Aren't Always Black And White

Dan woke up the same as always, one eye slowly opening to reveal the white, grey and black hues of his world. He grunted and rolled over, trying to fall back into a dreamless sleep, unfortunately his mind started to wander, he dreamed of what the world would be like when he finally met his soulmate and he could finally see the colours that his friends tried to describe to him. He was what adults referred to as a late bloomer, which is just a nice way for them to say he was incompetent at finding his soulmate. He was after all eighteen, a legal adult now, so where was his soulmate? He knew they couldn't be dead because the black heart tattoo was still there. Along with all his peers in primary school they had learned that if your heart fades away entirely you no longer had a soulmate but if it faded to a grey you could tell they were sick. Dan had seen it fade a few times over the years and he always stayed anxious until it went back to a normal, solid black. His worst fear in life was that he would be that kid, the kid whose soulmate died and their family threw a huge funeral even though they'd never met them. Or if the family was really invested he'd seen kids parents take them around the country to different funerals to see if they could find their child's soulmate. Over the years he'd seen three people lose their soulmate. The first was in year one when a girl in his class said that her wrist hurt, before bursting into tears and screaming about how much it burned as the entire class watched her heart fade into nothing. The second was seven years ago at his aunt and uncle's house, he was watching the telly with his uncle and mum on a summer evening when his uncle looked down at his wrist and started sobbing. Dan had watched in confusion as the heart on his uncles wrist faded and disappeared over the course of a few seconds. They had later gotten a call from the police who explained that she had left work and was walking home when a drunk driver hit her from behind and that she had died instantly and hadn't felt any pain. The same couldn't be said for Dan's uncle however, as he blamed himself for everything and eventually the family had to bring him to the medical centre outside of Manchester where he could get the care he needed. Dan visits him often and he rather enjoys the train rides to and from Manchester and taking walks outside of the hotel he stays at before and after he goes to meet his uncle to clear his head and to take pictures, (it's one of his oldest habits, he takes pictures wherever he goes so that once he meets his soulmate he can relive his life with them for the first time actually seeing everything in colour). But the third time was by far the worst. Dan's best friend Peter used to volunteer at the local hospital, he volunteered there from when he was fifteen until he was seventeen. While he was there, Peter's nickname was sunshine because his job was to give flowers to the patients who's friends and family had bought them the day before. Even though he didn't get paid, he always found money to buy anyone who looked like they needed it a yellow rose. Everything was fine until one day he was delivering flowers to the terminally ill ward and he walked into a room with a frail looking sixteen year old boy who had just been moved there from another hospital, asleep from the long trip. As soon as Peter saw him his world exploded into a million colours, he couldn't wait to meet this boy! Peter left the flowers the boy's family sent and added a bunch of red roses and a note telling the boy that their searches were finally over and that he would come by tomorrow so that they could get to know each other. Dan remembered how excited Peter had been and how relieved he had sounded when he told him that his soulmate was a guy and how he was ready to be there for him until he got better. Peter even told Dan, under the promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, that he'd even looked into engagement rings. But that was not to be. Peter's soulmate passed away peacefully in his sleep, Peter didn't even notice that while he was talking about engagement rings, his heart had slipped away. So now Peter lives in his world of colour with no one to share it with. "At least my soulmate isn't dead," Dan thought. Or are they?


	2. A Silent Film Star Stuck In Coloured Cinema Life

With a jolt Dan woke up and breathing heavily he checked his wrist. It had faded slightly but was still a dark grey. At least it was better then the time he had gotten a massive headache and the heart had almost completely faded. "My soulmate is either a daredevil jock or an extremely clumsy loser," Dan mumbled to himself as he groggily rolled over- right off the bed and on to the floor. "Shit," he mumbled sitting up while he rubbed the back of his head, "well at least our hearts match," a blush crept up his face as he realized what he had just said. He smiled like an idiot while he lied back down on the floor until he stared at the ceiling of his room in his pjs, which were just a pair of boxers. "Daniel James Howell!" His mother shouted from downstairs, "you need to catch the train in an hour!" Dan froze, then bolted up and ran over to his closet, "I know, I'm just finishing packing!" Dan shouted back in a flurry. "Shit! How many shirts do I need? Fuck it," Dan cursed as he grabbed his backpack and dumped out all the stuff from when he had last hung out at Peter's house. He then start to shove all the the clothes near him that he could fit into the backpack. He put on a shirt and headed over to the bathroom to straighten his hair so that he would look semi presentable and then started brushing his teeth."Dammit. I forgot to put on jeans," he mumbled when he realized that he was wearing only his boxers on the lower half of his body. Grumbling he headed back to his room and shimmed into a pair of jeans with his toothbrush sticking out one side of his mouth and almost falling over in the process. "Daniel we need to leave!" His mother called up. "Just a second," Dan yelled back with a mouthful of toothpaste as he was on his way back to the bathroom. "Now!" His father yelled up. "Okay! I'm coming!" Dan yelled back as he spat out his toothpaste in the sink and rinsed his mouth. Then running back into his room, he grabbed his backpack, a pair of socks and then he ran down the stairs. "'Bout time," his dad grumbled when Dan came into view, "you can sleep on the train, so why did you always sleep in so late?" "Sorry dad," Dan replied as he pulled on his socks and slipped on his shoes. "I guess my phone was on silent, so I didn't hear the alarm I set," Dan lied. The truth was he had been up on tumblr most of the night and when that had died down he had switched to Netflix. Ten seconds was simply not enough time to decide if you wanted to stop watching Doctor Who. So Dan had watched it until four in the morning which was when he realized that he had to catch a train at ten the following morning. "Oh you boys," Dan's mom sighed with a smile before opening the door, "we need to leave. Oh and Daniel, remember your dad and I are going on a trip tomorrow. So you're staying in Manchester for a week and a half instead of three days this time." "Yes mom, I remembered," Dan said smiling at his mom. Inside his head however he was thinking, "fuck! I didn't pack enough stuff for three days! Let alone a week and a half!" "Oh well," he thought starting to rationalize his thoughts, "I'm sure mom and dad left me money to do things so I'll just buy some new clothes when I get there." So with Dan's mind at rest, all three of them piled into the car and they headed for the train station. "One of the worst things about driving licences is that you need to be at least sixteen and able to see the world in colour," Dan thought to himself. This wasn't a problem for most people, statistically the average age for finding your soulmate in England was thirteen. Yes, he'd done some research into it, days in fact, but all he could figure out was that he was more incompetent then he previously thought at finding his soulmate. Long story short he was the only person his age that he knew of, who couldn't drive. There were a few minutes of blissful silence and then Dan thought to himself, "why are both mom and dad here?" Then it hit him, they were going to have a family discussion and there was no where for him to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone for reading! <3 Ashtyn


End file.
